guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordaiedail
Flesh Golem (monster) you wouldn't happen to have a screen shot? i've never once seen them use Animate Bone Fiend. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:36, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Hi sarah, im not sure how 2 send messages like u did so im just gonna talk on this. I only saw a flesh golem animate a bone fiend once. My character died and then the golem raised a fiend. Ill try and get a pic asap. - Lord Aiedail----------------- ::that's perfect, i'm moving it to your talk page so i can keep the conversation together. granted i've not played down there in a while, but i don't think i remember seeing them ever use fiend in over a year. thanks for checking this out. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:42, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Vandalism and ban Seems like the account has been hijacked by a little brother or something. -- (talk) 06:16, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :Actully, judging by his previous edits, it's he himself. -- (talk) 06:20, 9 August 2006 (CDT) If you want to make joke skills, there's nothing wrong as long as you keep it outside the general wiki information. There is a category called GuildWiki humor where many joke skills have been added, but under no circumstance should they appear outside that context. --Thervold 15:52, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Re: Joke inserted into article That aint fair its just a joke! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lordaiedail (talk • ) 06:52, August 9, 2006 (CDT). :Lordaiedail, I restored the comment that you added and removed so that I could reply to it. :Please do not insert jokes into the main articles, as that is viewed as vandalism of GuildWiki. If you want to have some in your user space, that's fine. But, the articles are reserved for factual documentation of the game. People come here to learn about GuildWars and to get tips for playing and progressing in the game. A joke within the article, no matter how intended, could easilly give a viewer that GuildWiki is not a serious resource for the game. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:56, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::poor guys had a rough day, tried to make people laugh and caught a ban for it. but if you look at Category:GuildWiki_humor you'll see that everything is in user space and is NEVER anywhere where people could mistake it for a real page. there's a high wall between the inside jokes and the published materials. i'm sure he's learned his lessons --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:10, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::As he didn't repeat it or force it back after it was removed, and it took place over 12 hours ago, and it's a first offense, I still hadn't banned him - although I may put a token 2 hour ban so that if it happens again, a look at the ban log will show that he has a history even if this were removed from the talk page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:17, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC)